


Hidden in plain sight

by VeryAwkwardWrites



Series: No matter where you go, you'll always be a Stark [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gay Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Mentioned Skip Westcott, Parent Tony Stark, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Wade Wilson, Stressed Peter Parker, Tony Stark was a bad father, Underage Smoking, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryAwkwardWrites/pseuds/VeryAwkwardWrites
Summary: Growing up in the eye of the press the world thought they knew Peter Stark's life. They even named Tony Stark father of the year, admiring the way he quickly turned his life around to accommodate his young son. Sadly it was all an act, one the press and by extension, everyone else had fallen for. No one knew the abuse and neglect the young Stark faced. Or how above all else he wished for freedom in a normal life.Now it wasn't just a wish. Now he was Peter Parker just trying to keep his old identity secret when his father showed up in his living room one afternoon.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: No matter where you go, you'll always be a Stark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016911
Kudos: 101





	Hidden in plain sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of a book I've been working on since April, I won't be posting the rest for a while but enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker thought he was safe from the past, but an unwanted guest showed him how wrong he really was. Safety was an illusion after all and the past always catches up to you

Peter's pov

Tony Stark was seen as an amazing man now, after his son was born the entire world stopped to watch the boy grow up. They watched with glee as this drunken womanizer turned into an amazing father and then a hero.

But people seem to forget what was happening before that, people also didn't seem to notice it never really stopped. 

No, the world somehow managed to forget that, forgive how he hurt so many people or treated them like objects, forgets the drinking and drugs cause he's a hero! And that's a better look. 

But I didn't forget. And I sure as hell didn't forgive him.

"H-Hi, I'm Peter." I introduced myself while trying to hide my shock and look between the two adults in my living room.

"Tony." The man's voice made my entire body tense as I loaded up my web shooters since my hands were hidden by the counters. Just in case I needed them. I had a lot of just in cases but not for this.

"So a Stark internship? Why didn't you tell me, Peter?" I didn't know what she was talking about but taking a slight look to Stark he was telling me to play along.

May hates surprises, we're very alike in that way but I needed to act like this wasn't shocking to me. "Didn't think I'd get it so I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"Could we speak alone?" Stark questioned out of the blue, I agreed before May could comment and started to lead him back to my room. I really needed to know why he was here, more than I hated the thought of being alone or even that close to him.

Once we were both inside, my door firmly shut I acted like nothing was different, took off my shoes, set down my bag, and waited. "Nice woman, nice cookies too."

"I already know they weren't. May can't cook to save her life." I muttered, annoyed with how fake the man way even up close he seemed more like a distant figure no one could live up to or ever compete with.

"Got me there kid. Anyways, this is you right? Don't bother saying no I already know it is." I looked over to see the man displaying me swinging around in my awful suit stopping a bus. I was still gathering materials to make a new one, it isn't every day people throw away large amounts of spandex though.

"That web stuff of yours is amazing too, haven't been able to recreate it yet." He continued, making me swell up with pride. This man is, wrongly seen as one of the smartest people alive but he can't figure out the webbing I make in a high school. "Seriously gotta upgrade that suit though."

I'm glad he's only here because he knows I'm Spider-Man but I still don't want him here. "Sir, I don't know what you're-"

"Yeah don't try and lie to me. Anyways Mr Parker, saved my plane and those kids in Washington but other than that you don't seem to be doing anything big." No, after that whole fiasco I decided to stay as low to the ground as I could. I'm the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, keeping the neighborhood safe.

"That's your job. I do mine." The Avengers save the world but not places like Queen's, here since the first appearances of super heros crime runs rampant. And then there's people who are victims of crime, begging for the Avengers to save them, to swing in and help, but they don't. They save the world, I save the people.

"Yeah but my bosses, Nick Fury to be exact thinks you're more than just helping cats stuck in trees." I rolled my eyes at his idea of what I do, yeah I've saved 4 cats this week but they're adorable and if someone needs help I'll do it.

"Didn't think Tony Stark would listen to someone else." I quipped, meaning it to be an internal thought or just a mumble to myself but unintentionally I said it loud and clear for Stark to hear.

"Times change, and after finding out you're a child it's probably better I'm here. Saved you from Caps lecture so you're welcome." Nothing's changed, he's still acting like he owes everything in here, looking over my desk and occasionally reaching out to examine things.

I still wasn't amused by his joke tone, he's a business man and I guess I got a little of that because I didn't want to continue wasting time with small talk."What do you want?"

"You to join the Avengers. Sadly it's you do willingly or I'll have to have a chat with your aunt." I breathlessly laughed for a moment, like the kind of chuckle that leads to someone erupting into sobs. But I didn't cry, after years and years of being letdown by this man's actions it doesn't faze me as much, just makes me realize I was always right. Being right isn't always fun though.

See blackmailing a teenager is awful but not like I can complain, I have to go along. May's had so much stuff go wrong this year and I'm not going to add to her stress."May doesn't find out and my identity isn't revealed to the world."

"Done. You can just be in costume while we have press conference and stuff." I don't wanna do that either, I hate public speaking and camera flashes. That was the worst part of being a kid, Stark would stand near me for the cameras but I couldn't even enjoy the moment because everyone was screaming my name and I just wanted to cry. 

"Fine, just please leave and never come here again. You being here puts May in so much danger and if she's hurt-" He cut me off for a second time, I didn't even realize the stance I had taken was very threatening.

"Calm down, I won't come here but I'm sending a car to get you so you can meet everyone. That okay?" His tone wasn't asking it was telling me, throwing in the last line like many adults do to make me think I'm choosing any of this.

"Yeah sure whatever, if that's all please be leaving now." The man raised his hands in surrender while walking out of my room, I waited in place till I could actually hear him walking out of the apartment itself before walking over to my window.

Opening it up and sitting on the fire escape to calm down, every time I see the man my mind races with possibilities. What if I never left? What if I never got out, I would be just like Tony Stark. Rude, cold, fake. So I turned over the fake plant pot that always sat out here, underneath was my worst habit.

But before I could even get my lighter to start, I saw something or someone coming from the distance. "Shit." I cursed under my breath trying to hide all the evidence of my crimes but he was too fast.

"Baby boy, I thought you quit those." I've had less than a dozen in my entire life, we've tested it over and over and found it has no effect on me since my spider metabolism and healing clears out all the bad stuff so fast. It just makes me feel free, I like watching the smoke.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled as my masked boyfriend took off said mask then sat down beside me, taking the item from my hand gently.

"It's not anyone's anniversary, what's going on kitten?" I only did that on Ben's and my mom's anniversaries, you know birthday's and death dates. Wade knows, he's been there almost every time, he gets to see me at my lowest.

I paused for a moment, Wade knows who my father is but even mentioning it upsets everyone involved. So I'm not going to make things worse by brining it up. But I needed to check something."If I needed to leave the country, like worst case scenario. Would you help me?" We'd discussed this before, but I needed to check.

"Of course, hear Canada is a nice get away spot." Wade's been trying to get me to visit Canada forever so I just rolled my eyes and leaned against his shoulder at his suggestion.

"Yeah, Canada is nice." If Stark finds out, or gets too close I guess we're going to Canada.


End file.
